


We'll Meet Again (Don't Yearn For Me)

by ne_meotdaero (maeumdaero_hae)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, hinted reincarnation au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeumdaero_hae/pseuds/ne_meotdaero
Summary: "A soulmate is a person that would be there with you forever, doesn’t matter if they’re your lover or spouse or friend, who feels just as intensely as you for you.”In which Kei and Tadashi finds out that soumates isn't as complicated as their small world shows.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	We'll Meet Again (Don't Yearn For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to laure for betaing and being patient with me! If it isn't for her, i'd be stuck on most of the scenes here! Also thank you to yuka for creating the most beautiful art for this fic <3 i'm saying it again, it's perfect and it fits the vibe i was imagining when i started writing this fic.
> 
> thank you to the mods of [@_hqbb](https://twitter.com/_hqbb) for organizing this bigbang. it's my first time joining and i really enjoyed it!

There is a legend about how the timemark and soulmark started that is famously believed to be true.

There were once lovers who dearly loves each other. One had eyes that reflects the moss and forest their lover adores. They had the darkest hair, as dark as the sky on a starless night. The other’s eyes were as bright as their golden heart. Framed by their hair, grey as the clouds on the days the skies cry, their golden eyes shone.

They spend waking up in each other’s arms, sincere whispers of promises that are meant to come true. They spend the afternoon side by side in a park underneath the tree’s kind shade, stomach filled with delicious food. They spend the night in laughter and sweet dances, twirling and catching each other in their small but humble abode.

They spend years just like that. Day by day, their adoration for each other grows and strengthens. Day by day, meeting each other with warm embrace and deep kisses.

An expected yet not welcomed decision had to be made when the grey haired moved miles away from their lover to attend to work. The two wrote letters, sending back and forth words of love and _missing you’s_. A simple line from each letters would be written on their bodies to lessen the sadness in between letters. In an easy place to look at when missing the other; in the wrist, arms, leg, thigh, in the palms, but one place is where the number of days before seeing each other. Written in thin blank ink on their ring fingers.

Four, three digits became two. When it slowly bled into one, the two couldn’t help but be conscious of the hours too. Soon, hours were written.

They meet again in a train station. Heart thumping, wanting to meet as quickly as possible.

Shoes meet and then the eyes. Relieved greetings were spoken as hugs are exchanged.

The grey haired raised a hand, ring finger decorated with the number 00:00. Low chuckles escaped the dark haired one, raising a hand too, same written on it. They laugh and smile, they counted down until they meet again.

That was how the timemark began.

It was born from a mindless ramble after too many drinks and kisses. To draw rings instead of buying on. For it’ll last longer in the skin rather than simply wearing it.

They did. They let each other draw the rings they want on each other. Loops and scribbles. Identical and meaningful.

It was said in the heat of the moment. To permanently draw the rings in the fingers. For it’ll last lifetimes rather than only one.

They did. They let a person pierce their skin to engrave the rings permanently.

Holding each other’s hand, its pink hours after. They lie side by side, face to face.

“This way we’ll find each other in the next life,” the dark haired promised.

“We’ll wear this rings in the next life and meet again,” the grey haired agreed.

That was how the soulmarks are born

They’re spouses in some lives, siblings in numerous lives, best friends a handful of times and so on.

They meet again life after life with the same loop and scribbles on their fingers, on their arms, on their chest. Exactly on the same place where the other had last touched on their previous life. Restarting the time to wait for each other.

They continue the same movements and habits as their first life. They love each other stronger in every life. They’ll part ways but will meet again in the next one.

Sometimes in the silent comfort of his room, just after finishing any home works for the day, Kei’s mind wander towards Tadashi. After admitting he really likes Tadashi to himself, this had been a habit. What did they do together on that day or what did they talk about as they walk to and from school. There are also times where Kei suddenly thinks about them when they were younger.

The park wasn’t his usual route going home but his mom told him to buy some fruits on his way home. Kei also doesn’t like to meddle with things where he doesn’t see the merit for him. But on that day, seeing the freckled boy being bullied he couldn’t help but walk near to them. It’s not like he has a plan to stop them or something but his mom did say something about helping others if you can.

The bullies were shorter that Kei, most especially the freckled boy. That was lame, aside from Akiteru almost all his cousins were shorter than him.

Them bullying another kid just to carry their bag, that was also lame. So he said it loudly, “lame.”

After the three kids ran off, Kei doesn’t know how to interpret the freckled boy’s gaze that he showed.

Kei had once asked Tadashi about it but Tadashi brushed it off saying he was so embarrassed back then so he doesn’t really think about it.

“What are you thinking about?” Akiteru stood on his door, hands still on the doorknob.

“What do you mean?” Kei busies himself in fixing his desk while Akiteru invites himself inside Kei’s room, sitting on his bed.

“How many times do I have to say that I can read what’s written on your face?”

Kei turns to face his brother. True, Kei doesn’t really know why he exerts effort to lie in front of his brother.

“You believe that the soulmate we have will be the person we will spend forever with, right?”

Akiteru studies his brother. “Yes. Why?”

“You know how I don’t really believe in those, right?”

“Yes.”

“That’s what I’m thinking about. I don’t believe in that but what if my soulmate believes in that? Would our relationship rely on the fact that we should be together just because a simple symbol said and not just because we have feelings for each other? Wouldn’t that suck, being stuck in a relationship for forever but you don’t have the same intensity of feelings towards each other?”

Kei looks at his brother expectantly. Albeit all those things that happened between them, he can’t and won’t hide the fact that he still looks up to his brother, that he still trusts his brother.

“I honestly don’t know how to answer that, Kei,” Akiteru smiles forlornly, sitting upright.

Kei sighed. Akiteru really wants to help Kei. His younger brother may come off as rude and standoffish but deep inside, he actually cares for people he holds dear. One example is how he tried so hard to understand why Akiteru lied to him all those years ago. He confessed how he understands why Akiteru did it and forgave him.

Seeing Kei worrying about this made him toughen up. Kei needed his help, although asking it in a roundabout way. He’s not sure whether this would help Kei but he can just be the big brother that he is, that he can be. His younger brother has his own way to show trust and sometimes Akiteru doubts he deserves this.

As Kei chews on his lower lip, going down the overthinking road, Akiteru inhaled. _Just be the big brother Kei needs_ , he tells himself and pulled Kei’s chair in front of him.

“Here’s my two cents though. You don’t exactly like or fall in love to a person just because they’re your soulmate. Maybe it’s one of the reasons but it’s not the only one. Look at it this way, maybe I already met my soulmate but they haven’t had the chance to touch it since it’s in my chest, I may be liking them now but not romantically. But the moment I know they’re my soulmate, that _like_ I’m feeling would grow from then on.

“No one says knowing who your soulmate means you have to get together with them. Some do, some doesn’t. Some soulmates work best when they’re with another person. Some are happy for their soulmate to stay as their best friend. Some pursue it to be a romantic relationship. A soulmate is a person that would be there with you forever, doesn’t matter if they’re your lover or spouse or friend, who feels just as intensely as you _for you_.”

The younger Tsukishima is silent for a while, letting what his brother said sink in. Akiteru feels the lump on his throat seeing the way Kei’s eyes revert back to normal and not the dazed one he has whenever overthinking. He’s starting to think maybe he just need to be the big brother Kei needs so that these sad and unneeded thoughts will be gone.

Kei hummed and pushed away to go back to his desk. What Akiteru made sense. No one exactly knew where the timemark-soulmark thing came from. What they only have is a legend.

“I think you need to lessen your expectations of me though,” Akiteru teased but Kei heard what’s behind it. Akiteru being afraid that he would hurt Kei again in one way or another.

“We’ve had this talk before, Nii-san.” And Kei’s answer is still the same.

Akiteru’s gaze towards Kei turned soft and somewhat relieved. “I know, I’m just glad you didn’t cut me off permanently.”

“You know I wouldn’t,” Kei insists for the nth time and received a set of pat on his head.

The somber atmosphere between them was broken when Akiteru asked, “So, did you find someone you like already?”

Kei takes back what he said, he can exert effort to lie to his brother. “No, I didn’t.”

Akiteru laughs. The next time his brother will ask his help in his own way, he’ll make sure he can be there in any way he can.

It might be because his soulmark was on his backside that Tadashi didn’t became overtly conscious of it. He had only known it was a soulmark instead of a birthmark when he asked his mom about it when he was eight years old. His mom and dad explained to him how timemark and soulmarks worked. He found out that his mom’s timemark was 05:25 and his dad’s was 05:26. He had gushed back then how that was so awesome because “it’s just one minute, mom! That’s so cool!”

He loved that he has someone who’s destined for him. It made him expect tomorrow. It made him strong a little bit, despite his small stature and dark freckles on his face that his classmates teased him about.

This fascination on his soulmark slowly fades out as his parents love for each other dies out before his eyes. His mom and dad were soulmates but as time goes by they’re just fighting all the time and spitting hurtful words towards each other. They both decided that separating is the best decision. Tadashi loves his mom and dad equally and he agrees to that conclusion, it’s just that seeing this lessens his confidence on his soulmark.

What if the same happened to him and his soulmate? What if they love each other but at the end they’ll just end up hurting? He can’t do that to his soulmate. They both deserve a love that reciprocates the intensity of affection they have.

The fact that Tadashi has already met his soulmate stays at the back of his mind. It’s something he acknowledges yet disregards at the same time. He wants to exert effort to find his soulmate but since he’s only in high school, he can’t do much. The juniper scribble-like soulmark he has reminds him that he should let time and fate just do their works whenever he looks at his back.

Tadashi doesn’t exactly know when he started to like his best friend, Kei.

It’s just that one morning, on their way to school, Kei was talking about something that Tadashi bets is about dinosaurs and then his mind supplies _I like his smile._

From that moment, until they arrive on their classroom, Tadashi’s mind spiraled about it.

He likes Kei’s smile? Of course he likes Kei’s smile. He likes seeing his best friend enthusiastic when talking about something he feels passionate about. He also likes how he’s pretty sure Kei’s only like this with him. Is that selfish? Not really, it’s just the way it is.

That’s their whole relationship: It’s just the way it is.

People might feel bad about Kei shouting at Tadashi to shut up but they didn’t see the lightest tinge of pink on the taller boy’s ears and him pushing his glasses up either means his serious or embarrassed. They won’t know how Kei softly talks to him on their way to the convenience store or how he helps Tadashi in the subtlest ways he thought Tadashi wouldn’t realize. They won’t know how big Kei’s place in his heart is, best friend or as someone he likes.

So, at the end of the day, with Tadashi staring at his wall, he realizes that he’s not really surprised or conflicted about his feelings for Kei. He might be opposed to confessing but he won’t try so hard to file it away. Because that’s just how it is between Tadashi and Kei.

Tadashi knows he has to talk to Kei. he knows their teammates wont urge or force Kei to practice volleyball harder. its fine though, it’s not like Kei performs badly in their practice matches.

"How about you, Yamaguchi? What would you say to Tsukishima?"

_You’re being lame_ is what Tadashi's mind supplied after Hinata asked.

It surprised Tadashi. He never saw a side of Kei that isn’t cool or beautiful. Kei doesn’t like anything related to lameness.

It’s hard but Tadashi still hadn’t erased the thought of Kei considering him as lame. Rationally, Tadashi isn’t lame for Kei still hangs out with him and does say he enjoys Tadashi's company. Not directly though, sometimes in a form of ice cream treats or few minutes spent sitting on the park or just Kei taking over the talk on their way home.

As Tadashi looks up to Yachi helping Hinata practice while the third and second years practice the synchronized attack, Tadashi nods to himself. He needs to take advantage of this courage he has now to talk to Kei.

Tadashi loves Kei and he also loves volleyball. Tadashi also knows for a fact that Kei also loves volleyball. Keeping that in mind, Tadashi changes his shoes for the outdoor ones and ran as he shouted Kei's name.

Tadashi might have met his soulmate although he doesn’t know who they are, Tadashi takes pride that he loves Kei. Kei who is so cool and intelligent. Kei who had never hidden the fact that he likes volleyball and dinosaurs. Kei who tries to hide the shine in his eyes when his brother comes home. Kei who studies hard. Kei who finds Tadashi's company enjoyable. Kei who doesn't frown when Tadashi points out his mistake in science instead he would silently help Tadashi in his English homework.

Tadashi also takes pride on the small improvements he makes day by day on his pinch serves. He might have been scared on what happened on the match between Aoba Jousai but Tadashi decided to improve. He carries that mistake as a reminder on why he needs to improve. That’s why every small improvements and cheers his teammates gives him, he takes pride on it.

Now, if only Kei takes pride on his intelligence, height and his skills in volleyball, too, it would be nice. If he uses those to his advantage, much nicer.

Kei not using those characteristics of him that Tadashi loves and is proud of is like an insult to him. It's like Kei denies that those characteristics exist because the he doesn’t use it in its full potential.

“You’re gonna lose somewhere! You all know that, so how can you keep going?!”

Right now, he understands why his brother lied to him, it’s all fine. Water under the bridge. What Kei doesn’t understand is why did he pursue volleyball after that. Given, it’s not his place to question it since he joined the Karasuno Volleyball team but, just, why?

Tadashi grabbed Kei's shirt and Kei flinched; somehow, it stings on his chest. Tadashi pulled him and his grip on Kei's shirt tightened more.

"What else do we need besides pride?!"

In their whole years of friendship, this is the first time Tadashi had been this angry. It’s not solely at Kei but with his attitude. His anger is seemingly seeping on his hands on Kei’s shirt as the skin beneath it still stings until now.

As Kei looks down on Tadashi, anger and frustration visible but as the moon shines on him Kei saw how Tadashi's eyes seemed hurt and melancholic. Kei had spent years looking at Tadashi, he knows that by now. Maybe Tadashi can also see through Kei, how there is no logic or no valid reason for them to work this hard on volleyball. It just doesn’t make sense. They will never be the best on this sport, they’re gonna lose anyway.

Kei doesn’t understand that. In hindsight, Kei would realize it’s because he saw how devastated and broken his brother were after that incident.

“To think this day would come…” Kei smiles and chuckled inwardly.

Kei was once again reminded on why he really likes this boy. All their teammates never bothered to talk to Kei about his recent behavior. They know he would never jeopardize any games, Kei plays seriously. The blonde knows his teammates noticed his reluctance in his plays but they never commented. Kei honestly doesn't know what to make of that.

Tadashi was the only one who talked to him straightforwardly about it. Asahi-san was close but it was done in a roundabout way.

“When did you become so cool?” is what he said but it was supposed to be something else. Thank goodness he has sensitive brain to mouth filter. “You’re actually cool.”

The way Tadashi’s flustered and stuttered, immediately going back to his shy and reserved state was so endearing it reminded Kei the smaller Tadashi back in middle school who called out to him to thank him. Who sang praises to his beloved brother and asked if he can still sign up to play volleyball too.

Playing volleyball was fun then. A new pair of shoes to use to run in court to block and spike the ball. A new friend who he can talk about how great his brother was in volleyball.

"I’m gonna go ask something" is what Kei said and Tadashi sighs, relieved.

He knows Kei leans on logical answers and maybe Tadashi won’t be the one giving that to him but he now did what he can. That’s what Kei needs, one last push for him to go find the answers he wants.

_It’s fine, Kei is fine now_. It’s going to be fine. Tadashi clutches his left hand; he doesn’t know why but it somehow burns.

Tadashi walks back to the first gym. He doesn’t know why or how his energy is so depleted like this.

"Are you okay, Yamaguchi?"

Tadashi looked up to see Yachi, carrying water bottles and towels.

"Are you okay? You're shaking!" Yachi said. Tadashi looked at his hands and indeed, he is. His left hand still stings and he clutched it once again.

Yachi gasps and crouched in front of him. "Are you okay? Yamaguchi? Wait, let me call Hinata."

Tadashi pulled her back down. He inhales and exhales slowly for a few times. "There’s no need, Yachi-san. It’s fine now, It’s gonna be fine."

A few minutes of silence covered them then Yachi speaks. "Do you want to talk about it? It’s fine if you don’t want though. My mom said it’s okay to ask if someone wants to talk about their problems but never force them."

Tadashi smiled. He stood, walked towards the first gym’s stairs and sat down.

"I’m fine.” It’s true, the sting on his left hand is gone now. “It’s the first time I shouted at Tsukki. I never thought there would come a time where I'd grab his collar and shout at him."

Tadashi thinks that’s the reason why he became so downcast all of a sudden. The rush of all the emotions he felt came out at the same time. He hopes Kei isn’t that pissed off at him for doing that.

"I heard. I told Hinata about it and he said it should be fine."

"Yeah, its fine now.” Tadashi agrees. He stood up once again, brushed the dirt behind him and exhaled sharply. “Let’s go back practicing, Yachi-san.”

"That’s good. That’s nice." Yachi smiled. She knew it would be Yamaguchi that would help Tsukishima in whatever he was facing just like how Kageyama was the only one who knew what to say to Hinata.

Tadashi was helping Yachi and Kiyoko washing the utensils used for the barbeque party, talking amicably with the two Karasuno managers.

“Still, Tsukishima’s change of aura on that moment definitely made Fukurodani’s Ace cower a bit,” Yachi said, passing another tong for Yamaguchi to dry.

“Hm, not really cower but it made the opposing team pay attention to the change and play with us more seriously.” Kiyoko explained.

“It’s amazing how all players involved tensed on that small change Tsukishima showed.” Yachi smiled, proudly.

Tadashi receives two bowls from Kiyoko and as he’s wiping it dry, he’s gaze falls on the person from their conversation. Kei was helping Bokuto and Kuroo in wiping the tables used.

It was nice to see Kei enjoying and teasing back to the two captains. It’s different from how he interacts to their team but equally amusing to watch for Tadashi.

As they were finishing, Daichi walked towards them to let the two managers know that they are excused from cleaning after they finish washing everything. Kiyoko and Yachi nodded to him and handed Tadashi the last two bowls to wipe dry before they bid their goodbyes.

Daichi stood beside him on the sink, back leaned on it.

“Captain?”

“Thanks.” Daichi pats his shoulder. “Thanks for talking to Tsukishima. I know I should have been the one but I’m afraid I could only make the situation worse if I did.”

“Oh, uhm, It’s no problem, Captain.” Tadashi smiled.

“Still, thank you, Yamaguchi. You’ve been a great help.” Daichi patted his shoulder once more before standing straight, a proud expression on his face. “Let’s go help the others put the table back in storage before we can rest for the night.”

“Sure, Captain.”

It’s not that Daichi didn’t trust Tsukishima to properly solve his own problems, it’s just that Yamaguchi made it easier and gave the taller one the last push he needed. Daichi nods to himself, Yamaguchi has the characteristics to be a great leader. He wouldn’t be surprised if he’ll be a captain on his third year.

“By the way, Yachi said you weren’t fine after your conversation with Tsukishima. Are you okay now?” Daichi asked, placing the last table down.

“Yes, I’m fine now. honestly, I don’t know why I was so tired after that.” Tadashi followed his captain outside the storage room. “My hand hurts so much too. It was like it was burning. It wouldn’t even stop shaking. Maybe because that’s my first time doing that?”

He’s familiar to that kind of feeling. Daichi looked at his teammate but Tadashi only looked confused. Daichi figured it’s not his position to involve himself on that sensitive topic.

“As long as your fine, Yamaguchi. We can’t let anyone get sick, right?”

“Of course, Captain.”

Kei blames the all-around practice match they had everyday after his confrontation with Tadashi. Because of those, it took him days before he noticed that the block numbers that says 20:08 near his shoulder blade is now a soulmark.

There’s no conversation about that confrontation after it happened. No thank you, no sorry spoken. Kei was sure that the smile Tadashi let out after Kei made eye contact with Hinata is the best thank you he can give to.

Kei stared at the mirror, clothes halfway off on his arms. Another reason why he didn’t really notice the change was probably because the soulmark was in a dark color. Kei squinted, moving his shoulder nearer to the mirror. It’s a shade of green. It’s like a thread circled three times to create three round shapes but at the same time not overlapping each other. The two ends are on opposite sides following the shape as if to say it got cut off as it tries to circle on more time.

Kei filed that away for now and continues his shower.

Wiping his hair dry, he thinks about who would be his soulmate. It’s not like he let any people touch him on his neck and chest, or anywhere near his soulmark for the list to be long. What’s harder is to think and remember on who were the ones who had the chance to touch him there. It’s been days, he doesn’t even know what day exactly did it change.

Kei also thinks about how Tadashi had already met his soulmate yet it didn’t stop Kei from liking the shorter boy. He’s certain this soulmark won’t stop him from continuously liking Tadashi but it does change a bit because now or later, he’ll be finding out who his soulmate is.

It does become Kei’s concern when the soulmate feels something for him and wants to pursue a relationship. Sure, he agrees on what Akiteru said but that doesn’t apply to everyone.

What about Tadashi though? Kei did told Tadashi what Akiteru told him but all the other replied was Akiteru is right. Does that mean Tadashi agrees or he’s just acknowledging Akiteru’s perspective but he thinks different?

Kei remembers the time Tadashi told him about his own soulmark. It’s just a few days after his parents decided it’s much better to separate than hurt each other and their son more. Tadashi told him everything in a monotone voice that Kei doesn’t ever want to hear again.

“I don’t wanna meet my soulmate anymore.” Tadashi had said. “I don’t wanna be like mom and dad.”

Kei doesn’t really have any fixed opinion about soulmates back then. It’s just not his priority or something he’ll spend hours to think about on a day. Thinking back, he’s reply was very insensitive but it seems fitting back then.

“Then don’t,” Kei shrugged.

Tadashi was silent for a while. “Do you want to meet your soulmate, Tsukki?”

“Hm, not really.”

“Mom said I already met mine but I don’t know who they are.”

“Then no need to think like that right now.”

That seemed the best reply for the young Kei to end the conversation. He stood up from the swing then called out to Tadashi to go home but not after they bought ice cream.

Kei heavily sighs. This is too much thinking; he still needs to finish homework.

Kei thought about every contingencies and plans that can solve his questions for the following days but it all boils down to him confessing to Tadashi. What’s more surprising is that he _wants_ to confess. He’s afraid but at the same time he has this weird gut feeling and confidence that it’ll end up well.

Kei decided to confess tomorrow after their practice match with another team before the Spring Tournaments. Luckily, before they start the practice, Daichi said it’s Kei and Tadashi’s turn to lock up the club room.

Kei doesn’t know if anyone notices but he enjoyed today’s practice. He felt that every block and serves he did were accurate and if he continues to be in this good mood until the tournaments, he’s pretty sure he’s on the best condition.

“End!” Coach Ukai shouted as Daichi spiked their team’s winning point. The teams bowed to each other and congratulated the winning team.

“Nice spikes, Asahi-san!” Nishinoya compliments.

“It’s all thanks to Kageyama’s sets,” the ace replied, shy.

“Nice blocks, Tsukki.” Kei startled from his duty of fixing the net with Tadashi’s voice. He was reminded of his plans for later, it’s a surprise he didn’t stutter as he replied.

“Your pinch serves are not bad too.” He smiled. Okay, he’s got this.

Kei stood up and Tadashi followed him to the storage room to put the net and some balls.

The first years are the last to enter the club room to change clothes. The third years are just waiting for Sugawara while the second years are already down the stairs to go home.

Kei and Tadashi stood side by side and Kei doesn’t know how to approach Tadashi and say that he needs to talk to him before going home. He’s not really the type to ask that. That confidence he felt last night was nonexistent, his gut feelings tells him to abandon ship.

He stops to look at Tadashi as he pulled of his jersey and saw an eerily similar soulmark on Tadashi’s lower back before it disappears behind the shirt, which was accidentally pulled up as Tadashi also pulls off his jersey.

“Yamaguchi,” Kei calls, the confidence is back and he’s not stepping back from this. He’s going to do this tonight. No more doubts and second thoughts.

Tadashi folds his jersey and put it inside his bag before answering. “Yes, Tsukki?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Kei feels Tadashi search in his gaze. “Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“Here’s the key.” Daichi unintentionally cuts their conversation.

Kei faced their Captain and accepts the key that was dropped into Kei’s hand.

“Don’t forget to double check the windows and door, alright?”

“Yes, Captain!” Tadashi answered for him.

The three third years now gone with the click of the door.

“Tsukki?”

Kei looked at this amazing boy he likes so much. The shine in his eyes, expectant and clueless on what Kei is going to say, rather confess.

“I saw your soulmark.” Kei blurted out.

Tadashi’s brows furrowed, a laugh ghosting his lips. “Okay? You know I’m not really privy about it, Tsukki.”

This confession is much smoother on Kei’s mind. He’s gonna say he likes Tadashi regardless that they don’t have the same soulmark and are not soulmates. All of those well planned scenarios are gone when he saw Tadashi’s soulmark. It’s the same three circle scribble that are colored dark green.

Now that he looks at Tadashi’s eyes, eyebrows scrunched in confusion, Kei realizes their soulmark is the same color as Tadashi’s eyes.

“It’s the same as mine.”

Kei perfectly see how the boy’s eyes widen in surprise.

“What? No,” Tadashi half-steps back in surprise.

Kei held onto Tadashi’s arms. He needs this to work. He needs Tadashi to listen to him first.

“I’m not lying. Here, look at it.” Kei used one hand to pull the collar of his shirt to show his soulmark.

Tadashi’s hand is shaking a little on its way to touch Kei’s soulmark.

“I like you, Tadashi.”

Kei doesn’t know for sure on what surprised Tadashi more, the confession or calling him Tadashi. It’s endearing either way. The freckles stand out more on the blush mixed with the bright light of the club room.

The shorter boy’s hand rest silently above Kei’s soulmark. “When did you know?”

“Know what? That I like you? That we have the same soulmark?” Kei’s nervousness about Tadashi not exactly replying to his confession is showing.

Tadashi softly chuckles, fingers now skimming over the soulmark. “Both?”

“I don’t exactly know when I started liking you but-”

“Me too,” Tadashi carefully cuts him. “I don’t really remember when I also started liking you.”

Kei’s mind is still processing that Tadashi likes him too so he repeated his confession.

“I like you too, Kei.”

It was now Kei’s turn to blush, he can feel it, the heat coming up to his face.

“Your awfully calm about this.” Kei teased.

Tadashi placed one of Kei’s hands into his chest.

“Oh.” Tadashi’s heart is beating fast, the same as Kei’s.

Tadashi laughs, pointing Kei’s forgotten jersey on the floor. “Let’s talk more on our way home?”

Kei clears his throat. “Yes, let’s talk more on our way home.”

Tadashi remembers one day in autumn years ago when his parents are finally separated. They sit on the table in front of him, holding each of his hands on theirs. His mom’s grip is loose and soft, thumbs caressing Tadashi’s knuckles. His dad’s hold is firm and sure, making his son feel that he will still be there after all of this.

“Hey,” his mom softly calls, hand on Tadashi’s cheek to make him look up. Tears falling silently.

“It’s okay, you can cry.” Tadashi looked at his dad and cried, a tad bit louder with hiccups and sniffs.

His parents continue to hold his hands and speak of assurances until he slowly stops crying. They wait for him to calm down before talking.

“We still love each other, honey,” his mom starts. “Not because we separated doesn’t mean the love we feel for each other is gone.”

“Then why?” Tadashi’s grip on his parents’ hands tightened, a small hope for them to go back to being a family. He might think it’s the best but it still hurts for his family to be like this.

“Because being together makes us hurt each other and we can’t do that anymore because we love each other,” his dad spoke.

“Separated of not, we’re still soulmates. It’s just that this way, we won’t be hurting each other and we can show love stronger.”

In Tadashi’s young mind, it doesn’t really make sense. They still love each other but they chose to separate instead of fixing it. Looking back at it now, Tadashi agrees to them.

His parents still meet each other for lunches and dinner to catch up, sometimes with Tadashi. Tadashi also met his dad’s new family and Tadashi can see and feel his mother is sincerely happy about it. The same as his dad felt when his mom finally told him the huge promotion she received on her job.

The love they have for each other now is stronger and sincerer than back then.

Tadashi glances at the boy who just confessed to him and thinks, _we’re gonna be fine._ He doesn’t know where the confidence came from but he is very much sure that they’ll be fine, in all sense of the word.

They arrived at Tadashi’s house with silence leading their walk. They didn’t dare to brake the happy air around them.

“I’m here,” Tadashi faces Kei after unlocking their gate.

“Can I ask you something?” Kei said after a while. Chin up, eyes staring at Tadashi, hands uncharacteristically balled on his sides.

Tadashi steps down and stood near Kei, he smiles. “Of course.”

Inhale. Exhale. Kei did that three times. Tadashi kept smiling. He thinks he knows what Kei’s about to ask.

“I like you. Will you go out with me, Tadashi?”

Tadashi expected the question but it’s still different to hear it that he can’t help the heat that spreads on his cheeks.

He takes another step closer to Kei and hugged him, hands encircling the taller boy’s shoulder and chin propped on the other’s shoulder. He waits until he felt Kei hug him back.

“I’d love to, Kei.”

Kei’s hug tightened, his smile evolves into a soft laugh and Tadashi’s surer than ever that the happiness they feel right now will only multiply through the years he and Kei will be together.

_Three weeks later_

Kei stops on his track as he heard his name. His mom called for him a while ago because Akiteru came to visit but he had to finish homework first before going out to greet his brother.

“Kei must be happy that it was Tadashi, huh?” Akiteru chuckles.

“Oh, I’m sure he is. I’ve never seen him so open and happy like this.” His mom replied placing something on the table.

“We should invite Tadashi for a dinner as – Oh, Kei! We’re just talking about you!”

Kei emerged from the door, pulled his chair and sat down. “I heard.”

Akiteru smiles at his brother. “Aren’t you glad it’s Tadashi?”

Kei looked at him suspiciously, it’s like he knows something Kei doesn’t. That’s probably the case but still. It’s different when Kei knows what his brother knows and when he doesn’t even have a clue.

Akiteru laughs at his brother’s expression. “What?”

“Why does it feel like you know something I don’t?” Kei raised a brow.

Akiteru and his mom exchanged gaze. It caught Kei off guard because he doesn’t understand what that meant; it’s not like the other times where he can understand. This is throwing him off guard and he’s trying hard not to blame it on the mountain of homework he just finished.

“I really feel like you two know something I don’t.” Kei looked at his mom then to his brother, fixing his gaze at him. “What is it?”

“Do you remember when you were six years old and we met Tadashi?” His mom asked and continued to scoop the soup she cooked into a bowl.

Kei’s eyes widen. “What?”

“So you don’t?” Akiteru stood up to set the table. Kei can’t be bothered because this thing they’re revealing is very new to him.

“I met him at the park when we were nine years old.” Kei’s intelligent, he has an idea what his brother is hinting at but it just seems surreal. He can’t possibly believe he forgets something like that. Sure, he’s six years old then but he can remember things when he’s five years old and younger.

Akiteru shakes his head. He chuckles softly again, “Ah, Kei.”

His mom placed the last dish on their table and sat down. Smiles ghosting her lips the same as Akiteru.

“Mom?” Kei asked.

The light of the house talked as he served his two boys with a smile.

“We were doing our weekly grocery shopping back then when you suddenly ran off to the other side of the road. It’s not something you’d do; I was so surprised I didn’t follow you quickly but Aki ran after you. You sat beside this crying boy, one hand on your ice cream another hand on his back. You were surprised though because his cries became loud after you started patting his back.”

“Yeah! You looked at me as if you want to cry but still continues to pat Tadashi’s back. You even offered him your ice cream.” Akiteru added, accepting the serving their Mom put on his plate.

“You kept patting and brushing his back. Aki asked what happened and it seemed like Tadashi was lost then. By the time he slowly stops crying, his mom came running.” His mom said before taking a bite.

Kei is silently taking all this information while slowly chewing and all he feels is relief but most of all happiness. Right now, it’s a fact that he is Tadashi’s soulmate but to know this truth is different. The both of them sometimes worry about all the what ifs but this just proves that there’s no need to worry anymore.

Kei and Tadashi did plan to officially introduce each other to their family next week so Kei’s mom and Akiteru still doesn’t know that Kei and Tadashi has the same soulmark. All they know is that they’re in a relationship, that’s it. They don’t know that Tadashi’s soulmark is on his back or that the reason his cries got louder back then were because of the soulmark showing beside the timemark.

Kei was helping his mom wash the dishes, silent but his hands doesn’t stop.

“You don’t really remember that, Kei?”

“No. I don’t really remember it, Mom.”

“Ah, well, it’s just that you wouldn’t stop talking about Tadashi back then, although you just called him ‘that kid’ because we didn’t know who he is.”

Kei took this opportunity to learn more about Tadashi back then more than himself.

“What’d I talk about?”

His mom smiles at him. “His smile. I remember you talking about his smile and those ‘dots on his face’ in your words. We told you it was probably freckles but you’d always forget.”

Kei bets Tadashi’s smile back then was as pretty and bright as it is right now.

“His smile is indeed pretty,” Kei admitted.

“I know, hon. You’d also talk about inviting him to play but sadly we didn’t know where they live or who they are back then.”

“I still don’t get why I can’t remember that if I talked about him so much.” Kei passed the last plate and dries his hands.

“Maybe it’s because Aki introduced volleyball to you. You two were so engrossed on it other things were probably forgotten.” His mom placed the last plate on the rack. She pat’s his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re happy with Tadashi, Kei.”

Kei smiled and nodded. “I really am mom.”

As they move towards the living room, Kei decided it’s time. He’s gonna introduce Tadashi not just as his boyfriend but as his soulmate too.

“Mom,” he calls out.

“Yes, Kei?”

“Are you busy next week?”


End file.
